wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkspear tribe
: For the subrace of trolls, see jungle troll. For the polearm, see Darkspear (item). | height = 7' }} The Darkspear Tribe (aka Darkspear clan) is a tribe of jungle trolls that are one of the primary races of the Horde. Introduction During Thrall’s exodus from Lordaeron, the Horde rescued the Darkspear tribe of jungle trolls from the mysterious Sea Witch. The Darkspear tribe owes Thrall and the orcs a great debt, and allied themselves with the Horde in gratitude. Their relationship with the noble orcs and tauren has begun to change the Darkspear trolls’ savage natures. Darkspear trolls, however, deny their dark legacy. The Horde has taught them camaraderie, restraint and, to a lesser extent, kindness. History As tribal rivalries erupted throughout the former Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear Tribe found themselves driven from their homeland in Stranglethorn Vale. Having settled in what are believed today to be the Broken Isles, the tribe soon found themselves entangled in a conflict with a band of murlocs. Their fate seemed sealed until the orcish Warchief Thrall and his band of newly freed orcs took shelter on their island home. Controlled by a Sea Witch, a group of rampaging murlocs captured the Darkspears' leader Sen'jin, along with Thrall and several other orcs and trolls. Thrall managed to free himself and others, but was ultimately unable to save the trolls' leader. Although Sen'jin was sacrificed to the Sea Witch, he was able to reveal a vision he had in which Thrall would lead the Darkspear from the island. After returning to the island, Thrall and his followers managed to fend off further attacks by the Sea Witch and her murloc minions, and set sail for Kalimdor once again. Under the new leadership of Vol'jin, the Darkspear swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde and followed him to Kalimdor. Now considered enemies by all other trolls except the Revantusk and the Zandalari, the Darkspear are held in contempt to this day. Yet, the Darkspear have not forgotten being driven from their ancestral homes and this animosity is eagerly returned, especially towards the other jungle trolls. Having reached the orc's new homeland, Durotar, the trolls carved out another home for themselves - this time among the Echo Isles on the eastern shores of the new orc kingdom. However, with the coming of Kul Tiras and its navy, the Darkspear were forced to retreat inland under the onslaught of the misguided commander Daelin Proudmoore. The trolls, fighting alongside their Horde brethren, defeated the enemy and reclaimed their new homeland. Shortly thereafter, a witch doctor by the name of Zalazane began using dark magic to take the minds of his fellow Darkspear. As his army of mindless followers grew, Vol'jin ordered the free trolls to evacuate, and Zalazane took control of the Echo Isles. The Darkspear have since settled on the nearby shore, naming their new village after their old leader, Sen'jin. From Sen'jin Village they, along with their allies, send forces to battle Zalazane and his enslaved army.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/jungletribes.html#darkspear Notable Darkspears * Shadow Hunter Vol'jin: Current leader of the Darkspear trolls * Witch Doctor Sen'jin: Former leader of the Darkspear trolls. Vol'jin's father. * Shadow Hunter Rokhan: Lead scout of the Darkspear tribe and the Horde. * Master Gadrin: Trusted advisor to Vol'jin. Mystic guide of the Darkpear tribe formerly along with Zalazane. * Zalazane: Mad witch doctor who drove the Darkspear from their home on the Echo Isles. Playable faction Jungle Trolls | base = Sen'jin Village / Orgrimmar | leader = Vol'jin | factions = Horde | rewards = Raptor mounts (rare and epic) }} Island trolls was the name given to the Darkspear Tribe faction in the Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Demo http://www.blizzard.com/war3/demo/. The missions involving them were not included in the retail release; however, they reappeared in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne as Custom Mission. They are a group of trolls, sub-type of the jungle trolls. They were forced out of Stranglethorn Vale by conflict with other tribes in the area, and settled on a "lone island" of Darkspear islands near the Maelstrom. Thrall helped save the tribe from the murloc invasion during which Sen'jin was killed. Sen'jin was granted a vision that Thrall will lead his people off the island and escape certain death. Darkspear trolls One tribe of Jungle trolls was forced to overcome its prejudices when it encountered the orc Warchief Thrall, and his mighty Horde. The trolls of the Darkspear tribe, long since exiled from their ancestral lands in Stranglethorn Vale, were nearly destroyed by a band of aquatic Murlocs, but Thrall and the Horde managed to save them. In return the grateful trolls swore an oath of eternal allegiance to the Horde. Led by the cunning Shadow Hunter, Vol'jin, the Darkspear trolls now make their home in Durotar along with their orcish allies. Their village, named after their fallen tribal elder, Sen'jin, lies along the eastern coast of the harsh, rocky land. The Darkspear tribe also occupies tracks within the nearby jungles of the Echo Isles. As part of the Horde, the trolls have extended their loyalty to the mighty Tauren, but they have little trust for the manipulative undead, whom they believe will visit only misery and strife upon their allies. It is not explicitly known what they think of the Blood Elves, but since the elves are addicted to and freely practice demonic magic, it is likely that the trolls do not think much higher of them than they do of the Forsaken. Appearance Darkspear trolls have skin colors that range from pale, ghostly blue to bruised purple to sickly green. Their skin color is usually just one of those three colors, although sometimes there are trolls with mixed skin pigments but this is not so popular. Male trolls are hunched over and have long, protruding tusks that grow from under their upper lip. Male trolls also have rather large noses and very messy, matted hair. Female trolls, on the other hand, stand up straight and erect, have rather small or squashed-in noses, and usually have hair in a wild updo or strewn across their breasts in thick braids. Darkspear troll cities and outposts * Capital city: Orgrimmar in Durotar (shared with the orcs), by way of a small, former capital in the Echo Isles * Sen'jin Village in Durotar * Shadowprey Village in Desolace * Malaka'jin in Stonetalon Mountains * Zoram'gar Outpost in Ashenvale * Revantusk Village in The Hinterlands * Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh * Swamprat Post in Zangarmarsh Starting Attributes Racial Traits ; Berserking : Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Speed is raised by 10% at full health, increasing as health is lost to a maximum bonus of 30%. 3 minute cooldown. Costs 10 Energy, 5 Rage, or 7% of base mana. ; Regeneration : Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regenerate during combat. ; Beast Slaying : 5% damage bonus to Beasts. ; Throwing Weapon Specialization : Increase Throwing Weapon crit chance by 1%. ; Bow Specialization : Increase Bow crit chance by 1%. Classes Troll characters can play as Priest, Rogue, Warrior, Mage, Hunter and Shaman Troll lore classes *Barbarian *Berserker *Potion doc *Primal *Hexer *Shadow Hunter *Wilderness stalker *Witch doctor Trivia * Darkspear trolls are often found in the company of reptiles. Their mount is a raptor, they sell snakes as pets and their shadow hunters summon cobras. * According to WarcraftRealms, trolls are the least played race in WoW.http://www.warcraftrealms.com/census.php *Not all trolls have tuskshttp://battle.net/war3/orc/units/trollbatrider.shtml. *When approached or attacked by members of the Alliance, both orc and troll NPCs say: "Orcish: Grunts! Attack!"; causing additional guards for that town or city to summon in aid of that NPC. Trolls and orc NPCs are the only two races that share a common language when making such calls-to-arms, reflecting their close loyalty and friendship. See also * Darkspear trolls controversy * Troll technology References Category:History of Warcraft Category:Troll Tribes